Klonoa's Decision
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Oneshot. While in a new world, Klonoa reflects on his life, and makes a life-changing decision. All details are inside. There are some spoilers for the series, just so you all know.


**This is my second story, and it is actually a prologue to another story I am writing. To let you all know, I have not played all of the Klonoa games, but I do have a pretty good understanding of what happens in the games. This story is an AU, where the five main games are all in one universe. As such, I have twisted some of the facts of the games, but most of the facts are real. The timeline of those games is as follows:**

**Klonoa: Door To Phantomile  
Klonoa: Empire of Dreams  
Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil  
Klonoa: Dream Champ Tournament  
Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal**

**Klonoa could be considered OOC here, but that's up to you. This story is KlonoaxLolo, which is, in my eyes, the only Klonoa series couple, and it should have shown more in the games. Also, I am using the names I am most familiar with. Joka is called Joker, Huepow is called Hewpoe, and Guntz is called Gantz. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Klonoa and the others in his universe are owned by NAMCO.**

* * *

Klonoa's Decision

Another day in this lousy world. Ever since I once again left Phantomile one year ago, I'd been fulfilling my role as the "Dream Traveler." I've traveled to various worlds, helping out people in need. It is very tiring, but I do enjoy helping others. Right now, I'm resting in a world known as Gigaros, in a large region called the Kingdom of Thought. This kingdom houses the greatest minds of Gigaros, and holds much of the world's knowledge. The knowledge, however, has not gone to their heads, as they are very friendly. I recently had to help the King track down and stop a scoundrel who was intent on erasing all the knowledge in the kingdom. He was weak, and I took him down easily. I was praised heavily for my victory, but it seemed hollow to me. Many people envied me, saying I had a great life. I thought that at first, but after reflecting on my past, I came to an opposite conclusion: I despise this life. Sure, I gain praise wherever I go, but I'm sick of constantly running into evil beings.

I've met a large cast of unsavory characters throughout my journeys. The first was Ghadius, the King of Darkness who tried to turn Phantomile into a realm of Nightmares by awakening the so-called "perfect nightmare," Nahatomb. I managed to defeat Ghadius, and with the help my friends, Nahatomb fell as well. I hated them both, but not as much as I hated his minion, Joker. That clown constantly taunted me, summoned monsters, corrupted people, and he even murdered my foster Grandpa. I was filled with a sick but hidden joy when I destroyed him. In the Kingdom of Jillius, I had to fight the twisted mind of Emperor Jillius's advisor, Bagoo, who was turning those who dream into monsters. During my Lunatea journey, I was constantly harassed by the former priestess Leorina, who was after "the power of the gods." Her annoying assistant Tat kept flirting with me, which really creeped me out. My final opponent, however, was the King of Sorrow, who intended to use me as a vessel for his pain. I had to fight him, resulting in his death. I felt sorry for him, for he really wasn't evil, just lonely and hurt. I rang his tower's bell, preserving his legacy. When the Dream Champ Tournament came around, rage burned in my mind, as that evil clown Joker was back as a participant. We met up on the North Express, and I managed to beat him again. The real enemy was the sponsor of the tournament, Garlen. We faced off in his castle, and I managed to defeat him. Some time later, I learned that Garlen and Joker were back, this time accompanied by a person named Janga. They were causing havoc, and I was called back to Phantomile to stop them. After I had beaten them, I learned that a resurrected Nahatomb had been using them. Still, as always, I prevailed.

I'm sick of all this fighting, all this evil! But most of all, this life constantly tears me away from my friends.

Throughout my travels, I'd met many great people that became my friends. Hewpoe was my first friend, and he helped me through our Phantomile journey. In Phantomile, we were helped by many others: Balue, Karal, Pamela, Seadoph, the Forlock Forest Chieftess, Solare and Soliei, the Coronia High Priest, the Moon Kingdom queen, and the Songstress Lephise. Unfortunately, when Lephise began her Song of Rebirth, I was forced to leave most of them behind. However, not long after that, I awoke in the Kingdom of Julius, and Hewpoe was still with me, saying he temporarily crossed into this new world to help me. However, I was again forced to leave, and Hewpoe had to return to Phantomile. I then landed in Lunatea, where I met Lolo and Popka, two of my greatest friends. While I was there, I learned I was the "Dream Traveler," destined to restore balance to troubled worlds. When I had to leave Lunatea, I could clearly see the sadness in Lolo's eyes. I told her that I didn't know if we would see each other again, but it would be something I truly wanted. When I was called to the "Dream Champ Tournament," I was happy to see Lolo and Popka there, but I soon learned that they were competitors. I also met many others: Suiryu, Chipple, Gomeroth, Zweegle, Anemon, and Diglo among them. Not the least of which was Gantz, a rogue who carried a huge handgun. He immediately brushed me off as weak, starting a fierce rivalry between the two of us. I beat him in the tournament, taking down Garlen before he did. He was still pompous towards me, but before I left, I told him we'd have a rematch. Not long after that, I was summoned again, only this time I was back in Phantomile, in my old home of Breezegale. When no trouble occurred, I figured I was called for some relaxation. I also got a pleasant surprise: Grandpa was alive. I also saw some old friends: Chipple, Lolo, and Popka. Gantz was here as well, and he saved me from a bunch of Moos, saying we had a score to settle. Although we didn't get along, we cooperated as a bounty-hunting team. However, when we fought at the Lunar Base, his dislike faded, and we became great friends. The two of us met Pango, a bomb expert who was looking for a cure for his son. He freed me and Gantz when we were thrown in jail for an unknown reason, and joined us as a third teammate. Together, we took down all our enemies.

It's been a full year since then, and I haven't seen any of my friends. I really want to meet them again, but there is one who sticks out. One person, that even when I say her name, my heart starts beating like mad… Lolo.

It took me forever to realize just how much she meant to me. When I first met Lolo, I thought we were no more than friends, but when I left Lunatea, I saw a deep sadness in her eyes. She embraced me, begging me not to go. I wasn't sure if it was because she liked me, but I still felt bad about leaving her. When we met again at the Dream Champ Tournament, I could practically feel the joy when she embraced me. A major blush arose on my face, as I could tell she liked me. Unfortunately, we had to part again, but I felt much sadder than before, and I wondered why. I could only come to one conclusion: I liked Lolo back. Back on Phantomile, Chipple showed me a rare flower called the Hikari Sakura. He told me I should give it to Lolo as a gift. Hearing her name caused me to blush; she was here on Phantomile? Before I had time to process that thought, Gantz zoomed by and swiped the flower. I fought him without letting up, eventually beating him like I always used to and retaking the flower. When I reached the shrine of Claire, I saw her: the girl that had secretly stolen my heart. She lit up like a neon sign and made a beeline in my direction when she saw me. I gave her the flower, and she embraced me tightly, earning a few snickers from Popka and Gantz. She became fraught with worry when Chipple told her of what happened. I made a promise to her that I would take care of myself in the future. I returned to the temple days later with Gantz and Pango, and found Joker trying to kidnap her. We battled against the clown, but it was to no avail, as Joker managed to grab her. As she faded away into the distance, the sad look in her green eyes pierced me like an arrow. I then knew my true feelings: this was love, not a mere crush. I found her later in the clutches of Janga at the Lunar Base. Gantz, Pango, and I fought a hard battle, and we managed to defeat him and free Lolo. The celebration was short-lived, as we had to enter Nahatomb's realm for one final battle. When we emerged, victorious, I was surprised to see that Lolo wasn't there. Later that day, under the sunset, I was on top of Bell Hill, when I noticed Lolo approaching me. She embraced me and thanked me over and over, tears streaming down her face. My face was soaked with tears as well. I wanted to tell her how I felt, right then and there. But apparently, fate likes to spit in my face. Before I could say anything, my ring glowed, and a portal opened up behind me. I knew what this meant: I had been summoned somewhere else. This time was different, however: I didn't want to go. The portal tried to suck me through, just like the first time. Lolo grabbed my hand and hung on for dear life, while I kept saying I didn't want to leave. Fate stacked the odds against me again, as her grip failed, and I hurled towards the portal. We cried out each other's names one last time before I was sucked through, the portal closing behind me. I never got the chance to reveal my feelings.

That memory still haunts my dreams to this day. Night after night, I have the same dream: Lolo and I are alone somewhere, watching a beautiful sunset, Lolo completely unaware of my feelings. We will turn to each other, our eyes locked on to each other's, then wrap our arms around each other. Right before we can confess our feelings, however, a dark portal opens in the sky. One thing about these dreams is different than what actually happened. Instead of me, Lolo is the one who gets sucked through. Every time, I try to hold to her and keep her with me, but my grip constantly fails, leaving me to watch hopelessly as she vanishes before my eyes. Sometimes I manage to hold onto her, but a shadowy form interferes and attacks me, causing me to let go. During those times, I hear a distorted, taunting laughter: one that could only come from Nahatomb. I awake from every dream in a shock, breathing heavily, my eyes filled with tears.

This life has caused me nothing but sadness. I want to return to my home, but I am constantly being pulled to places I don't want to go. Well, no more. I will not be a slave to my title anymore. Against all odds, including fate itself, I will return to Phantomile, and I will remain there. What Hewpoe told me was wrong: Phantomile is my home. Everything important to me is there, including Lolo. I will escape my destiny, and become the free spirit I should be. Everyone, you will see me again, so please wait for me. Especially you, Lolo. When I return, I will gaze into your eyes, and you will finally hear the words you've wanted to hear, which are the same words I've wanted to say:

Lolo… I love you.

* * *

**IMO, this is how the games should've been organized. Hope you liked it, and keep your eyes peeled for the main story.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
